Kanto
Kanto is a region of the Pokémon World. Just like the rest of the world, it was created by Arceus, who shaped it with the power provided by its Plates. Geographical Layout Kanto is based on the actual Kantō region of Japan.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto#Connection_to_Japan The real Kantō region of Japan holds Tokyo, which two Kanto cities, Celadon City and Saffron City, are based on. Tokyo is the most important commercial and economic center of Japan. The Pokémon Kanto region is modern and technological. Both Kanto and Johto are connected as a large landmass and are close together in distance. The two regions have some cultural differences, similar to how there is a historical rivalry between the Japan Kantō region and the Kansai region, the basis of the Johto region. Regardless of this, the two regions of Japan, along with Kanto and Johto, live together in a contrasting harmony. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are part of an even larger landmass. Travel between the 4 regions can be done on land. History Kanto, together with Johto, used to serve as the region of operations for the evil organization known as Team Rocket. This is not the case anymore, due to all previous smaller evil groups being merged into the Tekiyoku. Kanto was later taken over by the revitalized Tekiyoku, along with all other regions. All Kanto Gyms were shut down and the Indigo League was discontinued. Citizens there were forced to start paying the Tekiyoku taxes every now and then. Cities and Towns The following is a list of every city and town in Kanto, as shown in the official Pokémon games. They're all basically present in Tears of the Fallen, even though some might not be mentioned in the series. Anime-exclusive locations will only be shown here if they have some part in Tears of the Fallen or if a character is from there. See more about a city/town on its page by clicking the name. Be aware that not all cities/towns will have articles. * Pallet Town * Viridian City * Pewter City * Cerulean City * Vermillion City * Lavender Town * Celadon City * Fuchsia City * Saffron City * Cinnabar Island * Mullberry City Present Kanto is the home region of one of the main protagonists, Ash Ketchum. He was born in Pallet Town. Around a year before the start of the series, his mother was murdered by the Tekiyoku for not keeping with paying the Tekiyoku taxes. After the Mokusetsu first departed from Sinnoh to start their journey getting the Plates, Gary and Tracey, two of Ash's childhood friends whom he reunited with at PokéLife Apartments, moved back to Kanto. They're set to travel with the Mokusetsu in the future. Characters From Here This section will show characters in Tears of the Fallen who are from Kanto. Only characters revealed in the series so far will be shown here. If a character's been revealed, but their hometown is meant to be hidden for plot purposes, they will not appear here. * Ash Ketchum (Pallet Town) * Gary Oak (Pallet Town) * Tracey Sketchit (Celadon City) * Misty Iizuka (Cerulean City) * Delia Ketchum (Pallet Town) * Giovanni Suzuoki (Viridian City) * James Miki (Lavender Town) * Jessie Hayashibara (Lavender Town) * Butler Karasu (Saffron City) * Cassidy Katsuki (Fuchsia City) * Matori Asai (Mulberry City) Plates Hidden Here This section will list Arceus's Plates that were hidden in Kanto after Giratina hid the Plates in ancient times when Arceus created its special move, "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter". Only Plates whose locations have been revealed in the series will appear here. * None in Kanto have been revealed so far Trivia * The name, "Kantō" (関東) means "east of the barrier".https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kanto See Also * Johto * Hoenn * Sinnoh * Unova * Kalos * Alola References Category:Locations Category:Regions